A Change In Daily Routine
by jellyloveselijahandclare
Summary: What happens when four Gallagher Girls and four Blackthorne Boys are sent to public school! Will they be able to fit in? Z/C G/B J/L P/M/N
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I'm jellyloveselijahandclare!**

**This is one of my new stories that I have created from a request. The first chapter for this story will be posted by the end of the week!**

**Summary:**

**Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey are all requested to go on a mission. Little did that this mission involved blending in at High School, and working with the Blackthorne Boys. Read as the tension grows between Zach and Cammie; as sparks fly between Grant and Bex; as a friendship slowly becomes more between Jonas and Liz; and as Macey is stuck between not-so-snotty-anymore Preston, and new-blackthorne-hottie Nate.**

**Stay tuned!**

**If you want to know more on my other stories check my profile!**

**-jellyloveselijahandclare**


	2. Chapter 1:the news

**Hey readers,**

**So this story takes place after the second book; so Zach has already kissed Cammie and then left, along with Grant and Jonas who were slowly become friends with some of our Gallagher girls.**

**Well enjoy!**

**-jellyloveselijahandclare**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV:<strong>

**At the Gallagher Academy:**

"Ladies, Mrs. Morgan would like to see you in her office" the teacher spoke as he turned to face the four best friends sitting near each other.

The girls turned and faced each other; confusion clearly masking all their expressions. Without a word they stood up and walked out of the classroom and towards their headmistress's office.

"You wanted to see us Mom?" Cammie spoke in questionable voice as she slowly peered through the door. "Yes, Cameron, please come in" she walked in with her three friends trailing behind her.

"As you know, it is coming close to the time where you will have to work on your own out in the world." the headmistress spoke, letting her eyes fall on every single girl. "Because of this I find it is my responsibility to make sure you know how to blend in with the crowd"

The girls nodded, though the had no idea what they were agreeing to; "Mrs. Morgan? What exactly are we supposed to do?" Liz spoke, a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Ladies pack your bags your going to Public school" the headmistress spoke with a smile playing at her lips.

The four girls stared at her unbelievably, mouths gaped open; simultaneously they spoke back to her "What? Why?"

**Blackthorne Academy:**

"Boys can I speak with for a moment?" Dr. Smith asked the four boys sitting before him in the dinning room. The boys reluctantly stood up and followed up into his office.

"I want you boys to pack your bags" he spoke as soon as the young men were seated.

"What? Why? What are we doing?" Jonas said in a rushed breathe. Dr. Smith chuckled as he looked up at the boy, "Breathe Jonas, it's a joined assignment" he said bluntly.

"With who?" Zach and Grant both asked in unison; knowing they had done this they turned to each other and smirked. "With Gallagher Academy of course" he said with a smirk of his own.

"The four highest graded ladies will be sent to the same location as your four boys" he said as began to get up before Zach questioned him, "Which four girls?"

Smith leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment, "Hmmmm, a Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Cameron Morgan" the four boys looked at each other; three with smirks sliding to their faces, while the other looking confused not knowing who they were.

"Now Nate you didn't come with us on our last visit to the Gallagher Academy, but seeing as you have the seconded highest marks in the school, I can do nothing but allow you to go on this trip" the young boy just nodded and looked over at Grant as he began to open his mouth; "Where exactly are we going?"

The teacher got up from his seat and moved to walk around the boys. As he reached the door he looked back and gave the boys a smirk of his own, "To Public school" he walked out the door leaving four astonished boys sitting in his office.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's a bit short, but I had a lot on my mind.<strong>

**I hope you like it though! please R&R !**

**I will be posting two chapters up sometimes next week!**


	3. Chapter 2:the girls

**hey guys sorry it took longer to post then I thought! Plus when I tried to post yesterday my computer wouldn't let me, but oh well here's the chapter now!**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV:<strong>

"Why do we have to go to High School? I mean cant we learn how to blend in some other way?" I yelled as I threw pointless things in my bags. _I mean we have missions all the time why waste time in public school?_

"Cammie stop fretting and just finish packing" I glared over at Macey as she sat on her now packed suitcase. "Macey, it's fine with you cause' you've already been to high school…." I stopped and looked at the other two girls in the room, "….and we haven't" I gestured towards Bex and Liz.

"Then I'll show you how, I mean it's like being with Josh all over again" she finished with a smirk on her face. I turned away from her and rolled my eyes as Bex and Liz smiled at the thought of our first encounter with a normal boy. _That was such a confusing year! Now I have to go through it again?_

I wanted to continue the rambling in my head, but Bex's words interrupted me, "Well everything that happened with Josh doesn't matter anymore because now she has Zach" she smiled as the other two started laughing. I felt my cheeks turn a crimson red as I turned by back to them. "There's nothing going on between Zach and me, plus I probably won't ever see him again"

Macey rolled her eyes and stood up to stand next to me; she placed her hand on my shoulder and snickered, "Be a bit more optimistic will you?" I looked over at her and let out a long needed sigh. "How can I be optimistic if the last time I saw him was the end of last year, the last thing that happened to us was a kiss in front of everyone, and then he left….." I stopped and put my last things in my bag and looked over at my best friends, "…and now we're stuck going to High school".

They all just looked at me as a dreadful silence fell over us; that was until Liz spoke up. "Umm guys? Where exactly would we be staying? And how will we learn what we need to do from here?" we all pondered this for a moment, but non of us knew what to say.

I saw Bex's eyes wandering the room until they stopped on a folded piece of paper on her desk. She stood up and walked over to pick it up, "What's this?" just as she questioned she began to unfold the paper. It read:

_**Dear ladies,**_

_**I know you must have tons have questions about your mission. You will be staying in a safe house that has been bought by the Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy. You will be placed in the Junior year of High school just like you would if you were at the Academy. In order to continue your work from the Academy you will have two teachers staying with you; they will show you whatever you miss on days of absence. One of the teachers will be from Gallagher, Mr. Solomon and the other from Blackthorne, Mr. Sanders. The four highest marked students at Blackthorne will be attending this mission with you. A young Mister; Jonas Middleton, Grant Carson, Nate Calloway, and Zachary Goode.**_

_**Have a good day girls, you will leave at 3 o'clock to your new home for the year.**_

_**Headmistress Morgan.**_

I couldn't speak, _Zach Goode would be living in the same house as me for a year? We would go to school together? _"Uh Cammie are you okay?" I shot my eyes up from the paper and looked into Liz's concerned eyes.

"He's going to be there! Zach is going to be living with us!" my voice rose higher than I thought possible. "Calm down Cammie!" Bex said pulling me down to the bed.

"This is perfect!" Macey exclaimed,_ how is this in any way perfect! _I glared at her waiting for an answer. "Think about it Cam, you will get to pick up where you left off. Not to mention there are three other guys" she said with a devious smirk; "I'm sure Bex could have Grant…."she looked over at Bex who just smiled in acknowledgement, "….Liz could have Jonas….." we all looked at Liz as she smiled as her cheeks turned beet red, "….I can have this new mystery boy Nate…" she said while wiggling her eyebrows, "….and you get a second chance with Zach."

_This could really work? _I looked up at the clock in our room that read 2:50. "Well as we walk down to the car…" I said looking out the window to the black van, "…you mind telling me what your plan is?"

Macey smiled at me; we all got up with our bags and walked out the door as Macey began to speak in hushed whispers. _I wonder if Zach will be happy to see me?_

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it! please R&amp;R <strong>

**oh and the next chapter will be from the guys point of view, I made fake last names for Jonas and Grant because they didn't have any.**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear my precious readers,

I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. But I have been focusing on being with family and friends over break. Plus I had some issues getting a waiver, so it took a while to figure it out. Sometimes it will take me a bit to post cause' now I am junior coaching for cheer, and a main reason I haven't posted is because I have been having vision problems when I read and write, but I got checked today, and learned that every hour I have to stop reading or using the computer for atleast 10 minutes to rest my eyes; plus I'm getting glasses for far distance reading, I should be writing soon.

I will be updating the stories in this order:

You'll Be In My Heart

The Cross of Two Worlds

A Falling Friendship

A Change In Daily Routine

For my Degrassi readers….have you been watching the new season? I hope Clare and Eli become close again.

My Percy readers…I wanted to add characters from "The Lost Hero" into the story like Jason and Piper, but since I don't know how the stories end, I don't think I can.

My Gallagher readers…..do you guys have any ideas, on how you want Zach and Cammie's first encounter to be?

Please give me ideas!

Thank you! Love,

Jellyloveselijahandclare


End file.
